1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-skid control system for vehicles designed to prevent the skidding of a vehicle caused by the locking of the wheels when the braking pressure exceeds a value which is dependent on the friction coefficient between the wheel and the rod surface upon application of the brakes while the vehicle is running.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known anti-skid control systems of this type, while it is desirable to effect a real time control in which the speed of the vehicle body is detected to maintain the wheel speed at a value which may for example be lower than the vehicle body speed by 20%, the detection of the speed of the vehicle speed is not an easy matter. For instance, while, in an attempt to detect the speed of the vehicle body, the vehicle body may be provided with a specially designed wheel which does not assist in driving and changing the direction of the movement of the vehicle and to which no braking pressure is applied, this attempt has a drawback in the light of its practical use since it makes the system complicated and expensive to manufacture.